


ask me anyways

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Finding Carter (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Extramarital Affairs, Gen, Rare Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: David knows better than to ask her, but he does anyways.





	ask me anyways

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Finding Carter' nor am I profiting off this.

David knows better than to ask her: will you be home in time for dinner? Elizabeth slips into their bed smelling of gas station coffee and hotdogs most night, though she tries showering them off. Other nights he smells grease and salt under sweat and gun powder. 

David knows better than to ask her, but he does anyways. 

"Will you be home in time for dinner?" 

Elizabeth rushes around, cursing as she yanks a comb through her wet hair. Downstairs their children are watching cartoons and getting themselves ready for school. 

Taylor cranks the television up slightly louder, because she knows Wednesday mornings are their fights. The comb dangles from her hair like an earring. 

He knows better than to ask, but he does it anyways.


End file.
